En busca de
by Boggartt
Summary: Cuando yo quiero, tú no quieres. Cuando tú quieres, no yo quiero. Cuando ambos queremos, no nos enteramos. Y cuando nos enteramos... E/T; si quieren saberlo, léanlo :D
1. Cuando yo quiero, tú no quieres

Hola a todos, miren quién regresó: pues yo.

Ahora les traigo una historia un poco fuera de mi "estilo" de escritura, es posible que lo noten. Igual, espero que les guste.

Y esta vez, quise hacer este fic para celebrar el cumple de una muy buena amiga que conocí aquí mismo, así que...

FELIZ CUMPLE SNIPER (aun que no sea tu nick, ya sabes, es de cariño).

No solo te dedico este capi, sino todo el fic (que constará de 3 capitulos).

QUe lo disfruten.

**EN BUSCA DE…**

**Cuando yo quiero, tú no quieres**

-¿Alma gemela? – preguntó el chico delante de ella levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Sí, ¿nunca has pensado en tu alma gemela? – siguió la joven viéndolo fijamente – todos tienen su alma gemela en algún lado, solo hay que encontrarla.

-Y mira que eso ha de ser súper fácil con los 6378000 metros de radio que tiene la tierra – dijo él en tono sarcástico.

-Vamos Eriol – repuso la chica – que no sabes que el destino de las personas que se aman es…

-Estar juntos – terminó él – lo sé Tomoyo, solo digo que debe de ser un poquito difícil.

-Si no fuera difícil, no sería divertido – repuso ella sonriendo con picardía.

-Que buena respuesta – la felicitó su amigo chocando la mano con ella.

Eriol y Tomoyo eran los mejores amigos que se pudieran encontrar. Se habían conocido desde que ambos eran niños y congeniaron desde un inicio. Siempre estaban juntos, metidos en un problema o comiendo helado.

Tenían aproximadamente la misma edad (diecisiete años), el mismo color de piel (pálida), la misma estatura (alrededor del 1.75 metros), y ambos tenían ojos muy particulares; ella de un brillante tono amatista y él de un azul profundo. En lo que más diferían eran en su nacionalidad, puesto que aunque vivían en Japón, Eriol era inglés y se había mudado pocos días antes de conocer a su (desde entonces) mejor amiga.

-Muy bien, suéltalo – le pidió Eriol a la chica.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Tomoyo aun que se hacía una idea.

-No me irás a decir que me cuentas todo esto de el alma gemela por pura casualidad – le espetó el oji-azul atravesándola con la mirada – tiene algo que ver con Yue ¿verdad?

-Pues – comenzó – estoy segura que es él Eriol, completamente segura de que Yue es mi alma gemela – le confesó.

-Tommy – dijo Eriol en un susurró.

Esa obsesión que su amiga sentía por Yue desde hacía tanto tiempo lo volvía loco. Yue Tsukishiro era un año mayor que ellos y con su gatuna mirada había conquistado a prácticamente todas las chicas de la institución, sin siquiera decir una palabra. Lo peor del caso era que Eriol no podía hacer nada por esa caprichosa obsesión…

Y es que, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Decirle: olvídate de Yue, aquí estoy yo? Por supuesto que no. El solo era su amigo y su más ferviente admirador secreto, el enamorado que nunca le diría sobre sus sentimientos.

-Vamos Eriol, tu lo conoces – comenzó Tomoyo sin imaginarse lo que su amigo estaba pensando – él es tierno, simpático, cortés, amable…

-Y lindo – terminó el oji-azul.

-Me ayudarás ¿cierto? – le pidió la amatista – ¿me ayudarás a saber si él es mi alma gemela?

-Yo… ¿y por qué yo? – el chico se exaltó (o fingió hacerlo) con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo, Sakura está ocupada, no confiaría en nadie más para pedirle esto – enumeró ella con los dedos – y porque te ayudaré a buscar a tu alma gemela.

-Sakura no está tan ocupada – le dijo Eriol después de unos segundos de supuesta meditación. Su amiga lo vio feo y añadió – Syaoran te la puede prestar una hora o dos, total ¿qué tanto se dura en descubrir quién es tu alma gemela?

-Sabes que no se lo pediría – objetó ella – con todo el trabajo que les dio estar juntos.

Y eso era verdad. Sus castaños amigos, Sakura y Syaoran definitivamente eran almas gemelas, y ellos lo habían descubierto antes que nadie. El único problema era que ambos eran tan despistados que a los pelinegros les tomó más de dos años juntarlos.

-Y hablando del rey de Roma – Eriol cabeceó hacia su derecha, donde se veía a la pareja caminar hacia ellos – tras la esquina se asoma.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen? – los saludó la chica de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué maldad piensan hacer ahora? – les preguntó el joven de nacionalidad China y ojos chocolatosos.

-Tomoyo intenta encontrar a su alma gemela – respondió Eriol ante la mirada asesina de la mencionada.

-¿En serio? ¿cómo harás eso? – le preguntó su inocente amiga.

-Descuida Sakura, Eriol se ofreció a ayudarme – repuso la joven tomando al inglés por el brazo.

-Más bien me vas a obligar – observó él.

-Y yo te ayudaré a ti – le dijo casi rogándole.

Eriol supo que estaba perdido en cuanto vio sus ojos de cachorrito a los que no les podía negar nada. Echó un largo suspiro.

-De acuerdo princesa – era lo que solía decir cuando la chica se salía con la suya – estoy a tus ordenes.

--

_Al día siguiente_:

Eriol y Tomoyo caminaban hacia la escuela hablando de lo que se suponía que él tendría que hacer para ayudar a su amiga. Al oji-azul no le hacía mucha ilusión, pero no podría fallarle a ella con algo así. Ni siquiera él mismo se lo perdonaría.

-Tan solo tienes que hablar con él – le repetía Tomoyo una y otra vez.

-Descuida, creo que puedo hacerlo por mí mismo – le dijo sonriendo.

La práctica de música era el mejor momento para llevar a cabo el plan, puesto que tanto Eriol como Yue practicaban piano.

-¿Qué tal Yue? – le preguntó cuando se reunió con él al lado del piano. Él se limitó a dar una cabezada a modo de saludo - ¿cómo vas con la pieza?

Y ahí se encontraba él intentando hacer cantar a un mudo que solo sabe monosílabos (si, no, bien…). Terminó la práctica con los conocimientos que tenía de Yue igual a antes de ese día.

Entonces Eriol pensó en Tomoyo y lo mucho que le hacía ilusión el que él estuviera ahí intentando conversar con ese ojos de gato.

-Eh Yue – lo llamó cuando estaba a la altura de la puerta - ¿conoces a mi amiga Tomoyo?...

--

En la puerta de la escuela:

-Hola Eriol, ¿qué tal te fue? – le preguntó Tomoyo cuando él la hubo alcanzado.

-Pues – comenzó el oji-azul y dio una cabeceada hacia atrás indicándole que viera.

Ella obedeció y lo vio, vio al chico de sus sueños dirigirse hacia ellos con decisión y un poco de pena en su serio semblante. Cuando hubo llegado, Eriol los presentó "formalmente".

El pelinegrodestellosazules aun estaba sorprendido por como habían salido las cosas. En cuanto le hubo mencionado a Yue que él creía que su amiga gustaba de él y que intentaba averiguar si era una buena persona para ella, el gatuno se mostró interesado y le confesó (con cierto trabajo y nerviosismo) que Tomoyo se le hacía una chica linda y que estaría dispuesto a conocerla.

Y ahora estaba entre los dos, escuchándolos intercambiar una que otra palabra y un par de tímidas miradas. Debatiéndose entre la felicidad de su amiga y lo pesado que sentía algo dentro de su pecho, ¿cuál era más fuerte? No lo sabía pero ninguna de las dos cosas lo ponía muy contento.

Eriol caminó un tanto apartado de sus dos acompañantes, hasta que uno de ellos se despidió y giró por otra calle. Entonces, la amatista con la sonrisa más radiante que le hubiera visto en su vida lo abrazó tan rápido que él ni cuenta se dio.

-Gracias Eriol – le dijo mientras lo soltaba – realmente eres el mejor.

-¿Qué, lo dudabas? – la interrogó levantando una ceja y concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en no dejar que su pulso se disparara.

--

_A la mañana siguiente, instituto Seiji:_

Eriol estaba más que molesto, estaba triste. Nunca se le había ocurrido que en el corto trayecto que Yue los había acompañado, había quedado de reunirse con ellos a la mañana siguiente. Así que, ahí se encontraba el sujeto cuando ellos llegaron y Tomoyo al instante se olvidó que eran tres y se concentró solamente en uno. Y pensando en ella, ¿dónde estaba? A sí, en la puerta del salón exhibiéndose ante todos los que pasaban con el nada platicador de Yue… ¿qué se suponía que estaban haciendo? ¿Viéndose?

-Wow, nunca pensé que Yue estaría algún día aquí afuera hablando con Tomoyo – comentó Sakura haciendo enojar aún más a Eriol.

-Sorprendente – admitió su novio - ¿estás bien Eriol?

-Sí – fue la seca respuesta del oji-azul. Syaoran comprendí que no podía seguir preguntando y el chico se lo agradeció internamente.

Cuando Tomoyo volvió al salón, radiaba de felicidad y ni cuenta se dio del ánimo de su amigo.

-Por lo menos, ya no tendré que seguir ayudándolos – pensó Eriol.

¡¡¡Qué equivocado estaba!!!

-¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con Tomoyo? – le preguntó Yue antes de que cualquier otro entrara al aula de música.

-¿Qué? – soltó Eriol más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado - ¿hablas en serio?

--

_Al día siguiente:_

-Bien, solo recuerda lo que te he dicho – le dijo Eriol a Yue que lo había escuchado atentamente.

Ambos estaban en la azotea, era la hora del almuerzo y Eriol, tras pensárselo todo el día anterior, había decidido ayudar a Yue con su amiga. Se sentía triste y vacío, pero era lo correcto ¿o no? A ella le gustaba ese sujeto (no tenía idea del porqué, pero era así) y a él le tocaba apoyarla en todo. Ese era su trabajo como mejor amigo.

Ja, mejor amigo.

-De acuerdo, lo recordaré – aseguró Yue con una seca inclinación.

Eriol se marchó dejando a Yue en su mundo personal. Sabía perfectamente que si Yue lograba conquistar a Tomoyo, él quedaría desplazado. Dejaría de ser su confidente, su soporte, se convertiría en solo un amigo más, un rostro entre la multitud y no le gustaba, no quería eso.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le preguntó la amatista logrando sobresaltarlo.

-Por ahí – respondió él fingiendo estar feliz.

-¿Por ahí? ¿Por ahí con una chica tal vez? – preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Obvio no – repuso él soltando un bufido – sabes que eres mi única chica.

-Si bueno, pero me dejaste sola – se quejó ella llevándose las manos a la cintura.

-¿Celosa? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

-¿Debería de estarlo? – siguió la amatista haciendo coincidir sus frentes.

-No – respondió el oji-azul esperando que ella no notara su sonrojo – también eres mi chica favorita.

Tomoyo sonrió por eso y Eriol no tardó en unírsele. ¿Acaso alguien podría reprenderlo por haberse fijado justo en ella? Si era así, que ese alguien fuera y le diera un buen coscorrón.

-Yue – dijo de pronto la nívea borrando la sonrisa del chico.

Eriol supo que estaba de más y sin decir nada se desapareció de su vista. En parte porque no quería ser un estorbo y en parte, porque no quería presenciar nada.

Llegó al aula antes que nadie y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la butaca, uso los brazos como almohada y apoyó la cabeza en ellos. Si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿por qué no se sentía bien?, ¿por qué le costaba respirar?

--

_A la salida:_

Al terminar las clases y ver como Yue se disponía nuevamente a acompañarlos, él buscó una excusa y se fue por otro lado. Camino, camino y siguió caminando inconsciente del tiempo transcurrido, total, no había nadie que lo esperara. Y, en su largo paseo recordó, la primera vez que había visto a su amiga, la primera vez que había hablado con ella, la primera vez que habían jugado y llorado junta. Tantas primeras veces y cuántas más deseaba, cuántas más no podía tener.

Y de pronto, tuvo un pensamiento: ¿y si él le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos?, ¿y si ella los hubiera aceptado?, ¿y si, en esos momentos no fuera solo un mejor amigo, si fuera un más que amigo?

-Pero fuiste cobarde – se dijo a sí mismo – cobarde e idiota.

Justo eso era él, un cobarde y más aún, un idiota.

Con tan solo poner un pie en su alcoba, el teléfono sonó y supo de inmediato quién era, sin haber contestado ni visto el número en el aparato.

-¿Hola? – Preguntó Eriol.

-Eriol, qué bien que eres tú – le dijo Tommy desde la otra línea – tenía que contártelo. Yue me invitó a salir.

-Qué bien – dijo el oji-azul aun que ya lo sabía puesto que él mismo se lo había recomendado al chico, tanto lo de la cita, como el lugar y las flores blancas que le llevaría – debes estar muy contenta.

Y de nuevo, perdió la noción del tiempo (esta vez un poco más justificado). Hablando y hablando con su amiga se estaba muy a gusto. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana y fue cuando al fin colgaron.

--

Por fin, el día de la cita llegó. Ella estaba tan emocionada que apenas y podía contenerse. Al fin, saldría con el chico de sus sueños, el que creía era su alma gemela (y debía de serlo) y todo eso había sido gracias a Eriol, sin lugar a dudas. Encontraría la forma de agradecérselo, de una u otra forma se lo agradecería.

-Tomoyo – la llamó Yue desde la sombra de un árbol.

-Hola – lo saludó ella con su hermosa sonrisa – no pensaba encontrarte aquí.

-Solo quería confirmar la hora – repuso él con su suave voz – ¿a las siete está bien?

-Sí, está muy bien – afirmó ella y pareció que Yue no diría más. Simplemente se quedó ahí, recargado en el árbol viendo de un punto a otro y un par de veces a ella.

Estaba a punto de sonar la campana cuando se despidieron y cada uno se encaminó a su salón. La amatista echó un rápido vistazo a su salón antes de entrar y pudo ver perfectamente a su amigo hablando animadamente con Yoko, una chica de su mismo grado pero otro salón que llevaba el pelirrojo cabello bien arreglado en una coleta.

Sin saber por qué, de pronto se sintió minúscula, como si su presencia ahí no importara, como si su amigo ya no la necesitara; y se sintió mal, triste.

Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a irse, Eriol la vio, le sonrió y ella no tuvo otra opción que entrar y saludar a esa chica.

-Nos vemos después – se despidió ella cuando los demás comenzaron a entrar.

-Sí, nos vemos – le dijo Eriol despidiéndose con la mano.

-Ya tienes una nueva amiguita – dijo Tomoyo entre sonriendo.

-Ya nos conocíamos – aclaró el oji-azul – hablábamos sobre Shakespiare.

-¿En serio? Romeo – bromeó ella.

-Así es Julieta – aceptó él afirmando con la cabeza.

Terminaron las clases y los cuatro amigos salieron juntos. Sakura y ella tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y tal parecía que los chicos también tenían cosas pendientes.

-Me alegro tanto por ti Tommy – le dijo Sakura tomándola del brazo – hace tanto que quieres salir con él.

-Sí, va a ser grandioso – la amatista sonrió ampliamente.

Detrás de ellas el chino y el inglés mantenían su propia conversación.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – le espetó el castaño - ¿realmente vas a permitir que salga con él?

-Syaoran, ¿de qué hablas? – le preguntó el oji-azul extrañado.

-No te hagas el que no sabe Eriol – siguió el chino molesto – tú la quieres más que como amiga.

-¿C… cómo?

-Soy distraído y torpe – aceptó Syaoran – pero eres mi amigo, aparte yo estaba en la misma situación que tu.

-Es diferente – repuso el pelinegrodestellosazules.

-¿En qué? – preguntó el chico haciendo que las dos chicas casi quisieran voltear a verlos.

-En que se notaba que ella sentía lo mismo por ti – comenzó Eriol – y Tommy siempre ha querido salir con Yue, no conmigo.

-Entonces, deberías hacer que eso cambie – le aconsejó el Syaoran dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Los castaños se despidieron de ellos y siguieron su camino. Tomoyo le contó a Eriol todo lo que pensaba hacer en su cita con Yue, hasta que llegaron a su casa y entró tan apresuradamente que incluso se olvidó despedirse de él.

La nívea prácticamente vació todo su armario buscando el atuendo perfecto para ponerse. Pese a ya haber seleccionado la ropa, le pareció que no era la adecuada y probó con más de veinte piezas hasta al fin decidirse por una falda y una blusa a juego.

Yue llegó puntualísimo a recogerla y, cuando lo vio no pudo más que sonrojarse. El chico vestía de negro y se veía increíblemente bien.

-Hola – saludó el chico entregándole un ramo de flores blancas.

-Gracias – dijo la nívea sonrojándose – son mis favoritas.

Partieron al cine sin decir más que lo necesario. Tomoyo estaba tan nerviosa que temía trabarse toda y quedar en ridículo y Yue, bueno estaba contra su naturaleza hablar de más.

La velada fue agradable, por no decir más. En el cine, no dijeron ni pio y aun que Yue fue muy atento y cortés con ella, le hubiera gustado un poco que comentara algo o romperá el frío hielo que se había formado entre ellos.

-Es una linda noche – comentó Yue tan de repente que hizo saltar a la amatista.

-Es cierto, hay luna nueva – observó ella.

-Y una estrella camina junto a mí – dijo Yue en un petrificante susurro. Tomoyo se sonrojó fuertemente por eso – ¿nunca te he dicho lo linda que eres? – la chica estaba más que nerviosa – porque, realmente creo que lo eres.

Lo único que Tomoyo podía ver era como Yue se acercaba cada vez más a ella hasta besarla con sus fríos labios que, por un momento la estremecieron. Pero el beso fue corto y un poco seco. A ella le hubiera gustado que durara un poco más, aun que, pensándolo bien, él la había besado, el chico de sus sueños.

-Nos vemos – fue la despedida del chico frente a su casa. Y sin más, se fue, sin voltear la vista atrás y sin siquiera un "buenas noches".

Tomoyo aún emocionadísima por lo que había pasado, no tardó en marcarle a su amigo y contarle absolutamente todo, con puntas y señas y Eriol se mostró como siempre, muy feliz por ella.

-Tal vez será realmente tu alma gemela – le dijo Eriol con un dejo de tristeza que ella no notó.

¿Alma gemela? Claro, ella estaba buscando su alma gemela y Yue, bueno, Yue era muchas de las cosas que ella buscaba. En cuanto a lo frío y serio que era, ella podría cambiarlo, sabía que podría hacerlo, solo tenía que esforzarse en eso.

----------------------------

¿Qué, les gustó?

ESpero que sí, y bueno, la idea principal era hacer un unico capi, pero como siempre me extendí :(

Ahora es su turno de participar, comenten si les gusto, si lo sintieron la peor de las porquerías e incluso si quieren que lo quite de la pagina por ser carente de imaginación.

Nos vemos en la próxima (espero sea este sabado).

Y de nuevo FELIZ CUMPLE SNIP :D


	2. Cuando tú quieres, yo no quiero

**Huola, tal como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capi.**

**Bueno, por lo menos a la persona que va dirigido si le gustó, ya es algo :)**

**A leer:**

**Cuando tú quieres, yo no quiero**

--

_Dos semanas después:_

Cambiar el carácter de una persona es sumamente difícil, por no decir que imposible. Y eso Tomoyo lo comprobó en carne propia. Yue seguía siendo atento y amable con ella, le sorprendía lo mucho que la conocía y lo bien que se le daba el consentirla, pero seguía siendo un tanto distante y frío y el beso de la otra noche, se había repetido igual a como había sido el primero (mismo tiempo, misma forma y misma sensación). Le gustaba estar con él sí, pero algo faltaba.

Y por otro lado, estaba Eriol. Ambos se habían distanciado tanto, claro, ella estaba saliendo con Yue y tal parecía que Eriol intentaba algo con Yoko. Cada vez los encontraba más juntos y eso lejos de agradarle, le daba miedo. Temía perderlo, perder su cariño, su confidencia y todo lo que compartían. Hacía tanto que no tenían un momento a solas.

-Hola Tommy – saludó la voz que tanto quería escuchar.

-Hola Eriol – la nívea sonrió al verlo entrar solo - ¿dónde andas metido? Ya casi no te veo.

-Ni yo a ti – se defendió él - ¿cómo vas con Yue?

-Pues – comenzó un tanto dudosa – no está mal.

-No suenas del todo feliz – replicó él sin sonreír.

-¿Y qué me dices de Yoko? – lo desvió ella.

-Nada, ¿qué quieres que te diga? – le preguntó sin miramientos.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó y por alguna extraña razón no quería escucharle un sí.

-¿Celosa? – fue su respuesta.

-Eriol – se quejó la nívea sonriendo - ¿debería?

-No – repuso él – eres mi chica favorita.

-Pero no la única – observó – cuéntamelo, ¿salen juntos?

-No, bueno, vamos a ir al cine – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros – pero nada especial.

-¿Nada especial? – cuestionó la amatista levantando una ceja.

-Sí, solo como amigos – confirmó él.

-Bien, te creeré – le dijo Tomoyo sintiendo como una fuerte opresión en el pecho desaparecía. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

--

-¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? – le preguntó Tomoyo a Yue mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro.

El se encogió de hombros y ni siquiera le dirigió la vista.

-¿Vamos por un helado? – volvió a intentarlo.

-No me gusta el helado – respondió él y se quedó callado.

-Tal parece que no te gustan muchas cosas – observó ella y al fin él volteó a verla – digo…

-Puedo acompañarte si eso es lo que quieres – dijo él con su voz suave.

-No, está bien.

-Como quieras – repuso él volviendo la mirada.

Tomoyo volteó hacia el frente y vio a lo lejos a su amigo muy bien acompañado por Yoko; conversaban alegremente y cada uno llevaba un helado. Al instante, algo despertó en su interior, se imaginó que era ella quien estaba con el oji-azul, que era ella quien conversaba con él y quien comía en ese mismo instante un helado de vainilla. Y al verse ahí, del otro lado, sintió la más profunda tristeza que hubiera sentido nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué seguía pasándole eso a ella? ¿Por qué de pronto lo único que quería era estar con él, con Eriol?

Ya en la tranquilidad de su cuarto y sin la silenciosa presencia de Yue, pudo pensar mejor la situación que tenía enfrente. Ella estaba con el chico de sus sueños que, indudablemente no era como lo había soñado. Su mejor amigo se había distanciado tanto de ella y había adoptado a otra amiga… o, ¿esa chica no era solo su amiga? No, si así fuera él se lo hubiera contado, si, se lo hubiera contado antes que a nadie.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

--

Eriol acababa de llegar a su casa tras una larga charla con Yoko. Esa chica le simpatizaba, era agradable estar con ella y sin embargo, algo le faltaba, pero él sabía perfectamente que no podía pedir que fuera el vivo clon de su amiga.

Su amiga, todo parecía indicar que había hecho bien en haber ayudado primero a Tomoyo y después a Yue y al final, alejarse él mismo. Parecía que les iba bien y él había conocido a Yoko que cubría ligeramente el campo de soledad en su corazón, ella evitaba que pensara tanto en su mejor amiga. Realmente, no estaba del todo mal, no mientras la amatista fuera feliz.

Su móvil sonó justo en ese momento y al ver en la pantalla el nombre "Tomoyo" no tardó en contestar.

-Hola Tommy.

-Hola Eriol – lo saludó con esa alegría que solo ella despedía.

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó un poco inquieto, hacía tanto que no lo llamaba.

-No, solo que hace mucho que no hablamos – respondió la nívea como leyéndole la mente.

Y así, sin más surgió un tema tras otro y tras otro, manteniéndolos ocupados por horas. Pasada la media noche, Eriol se despidió con una excusa que a ella no le sonó del todo buena (aun que era cierta) y de mala gana colgaron. ¿Qué les pasaba a ambos?

--

-Wow, gracias – le dijo Tomoyo al de mirada gatuna abriendo la pequeña caja – son mis favoritos.

-Lo sé – respondió él secamente.

-¿Lo sabes? – preguntó la amatista con una ligera sonrisa, el chico sí que solía sorprenderla – parece que sabes mucho de mí.

-Eriol me lo dijo – confirmó Yue como si fuera de lo más obvio.

-¿Eriol te lo dijo? – repitió ella incrédula - ¿cómo que Eriol te lo dijo?

-Sí, él me ha contado sobre lo que te gusta y lo que se supone que debo hacer – respondió sin miramientos - ¿qué no lo sabías? Supuse que te lo había dicho.

-No – soltó la chica molesta – se supone que tu lo sabías, no que él te lo había dicho, me mentiste.

-¿Te mentí? – preguntó él incrédulo.

-Sí, todo fue solo una farsa – explotó ella incorporándose – se suponía que tú sabías de mí aún sin saber que lo sabías, se suponía que estábamos conectados – Yue la miraba como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando (y es que no lo sabía) – y todo este tiempo no fuiste tú, todo este tiempo fue – y se detuvo. Todo ese tiempo no había sido Yue quien había estado completamente con ella, había sido Eriol a través de él. Pero entonces eso significaba… ¿qué significaba?

-Tomoyo, ¿qué es eso de conectados? – preguntó el chico pasados unos minutos – yo no te conocía hasta hace menos de un mes, ¿cómo pretendías que supiera lo que te agrada y lo que debía de hacer contigo?

-Se suponía que solamente debías saberlo – volvió a repetir ella.

-¿Cómo? – insistió él – Yo soy quien menos conoce a las personas, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero está en contra de mi naturaleza y creo, que no soy yo a quien tú estás buscando.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón – afirmó la amatista con una débil sonrisa – creo que solo vi lo que quería ver.

-Suele pasar – dijo Yue regalándole una sonrisa – lamento no ser lo que tu esperabas.

-Y yo lamento no haberte visto bien – le dijo un poco más calmada – y haberte quitado tu tiempo.

-Descuida, solo espero que, tú sabes, sigamos siendo… ¿amigos? – balbuceó él.

-Claro, amigos – aceptó la nívea sonriendo.

Se despidieron y casi con asombro, Tomyo se dio cuenta de que el haber terminado con Yue no había sido tan horrible, incluso sintió un poco de libertad. Sonrió con un poco de amargura. Y pensar que el mes anterior afirmaba que ese chico frío era su alma gemela.

Giró hacia la derecha y entonces vio a Eriol. Qué buena oportunidad, iría hacia él y le contaría lo que había pasado… y también lo ahorcaría por haber estado todo ese tiempo tras Yue, por haberle hecho creer que él era realmente lo que ella buscaba. Pero entonces notó que no podía hacerlo. Eriol no se encontraba solo, volvía a estar con esa chica y se le notaba feliz. Borrando poco a poco su sonrisa giró sobre sí misma y redirigió sus pasos.

--

_Hora de salida:_

-¿Regresamos juntos a casa? – le preguntó la amatista a su mejor amigo que, en lugar de sonreír, puso una cara de disculpa en el rostro.

-Quede con Yoko – dijo él haciendo una mueca – pero puedo cancelar.

-Claro que no, ve – le dijo la nívea rápidamente intentando no parecer decepcionada – nos vemos después ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, hasta luego – y salió del salón sin volver la vista atrás.

¿Por qué en el momento en que él había planteado la cancelación había estado a punto de decir que sí? ¿Por qué quería alcanzarlo y decirle que justo en ese momento necesitaba a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo y lo dejó marcharse?

Tomoyo se sintió idiota por tener esas preguntas y no poder responderlas y se sintió aún más tonta por tener una pregunta más: ¿por qué le dolía más ver partir a su amigo hacia una cita con otra chica que haber terminado con el supuesto chico de sus sueños?

Así que, ese día la amatista volvía sola a su casa. Sakura estaba con Syaoran y no podía ni quería interrumpirlos. Claro, debía contarles que había terminado con Yue, pero quería contárselo primero a él, a su mejor amigo, quería escucharlo primero a él y sus consejos y sus palabras de consuelo que realmente no creía necesitar. Quería, antes que nada, estar con él.

¿Para qué ir a casa? Ahí no había nada interesante, nada que esperar o que hacer. Se dirigió entonces al parque, a pasear (sola) entre los hermosos árboles que iban despojándose de sus hojas por la caprichosa estación.

Y entonces los vio, de nuevo frente a ella, de nuevo hablando, pero algo no iba bien. Tomoyo vio como Yoko se le acercaba a su amigo y él sin siquiera negarse o moverse un poco, dejó que lo besara, así, sin más. Se estaban besando en sus narices. Y de pronto sintió como el tiempo se paraba, como el ave que había iniciado el vuelo quedaba momentáneamente congelado con las alas en la misma posición, y ella se sintió un estorbo, algo no deseado en ese lugar. Sintió como algo se fragmentaba dentro de ella y como una rebelde lágrima recorría su mejilla. Sintió de pronto que alguien le arrebataba algo muy preciado y ella no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Sintió como lo perdía.

Y corrió, solo corrió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a su recámara y refugiarse en ella y sin saber siquiera por qué, lloró. Pero ¿por qué lloraba? No lo entendía, ¿que no se suponía que debía de estar feliz por su amigo?, ¿o era solo que hasta en ese momento había sentido el dolor de su ruptura con Yue?, ¿qué era?, ¿qué era?, ¿qué demonios era lo que sentía?, ¿por qué lo sentía?

--

Eriol dejó su celular sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hacia la ventana que curiosamente daba hacia la casa de su mejor amiga. Lo que había pasado hacía poco bueno, ¿cómo explicarlo?

Yoko lo había besado y ¿para qué negarlo? él se había dejado besar. No había estado mal, pero tampoco había estado bien, lo supo con solo entrar en contacto con ella. Se odiaba por eso, ¿por qué no podía?, ¿por qué no lograba sacarse a su amiga de la cabeza?, ¿por qué no aceptaba los sentimientos de la otra chica?, ¿por qué sus propios sentimientos no cambiaban? Estaba harto de ellos que, al final de cuentas solo lo lastimaban.

Su amiga estaba bien, feliz al lado del chico que ella soñaba desde hacia tanto tiempo y él… estaba feliz por ella pero no por sí mismo.

Si tan solo pudiera… pero no, no podía… y no lo haría.

--

_Al día siguiente:_

-Hola Tommy – saludó el pelinegrodestellosazules aguardándola junto a la puerta de su casa.

-Hola Eriol, no esperaba encontrarte aquí – le dijo la amatista con una tímida sonrisa – pensé que habías ido con Yoko.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico iniciando la marcha.

-Dímelo tú – repuso ella intentando sonar alegre.

-Estás rara – observó Eriol – Tommy ¿estuviste llorando?

-No, ¿por qué piensas eso? – mintió ella componiendo un gesto de interrogación.

-No lo sé, lo noto – respondió el joven inglés - ¿estás bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué no estarlo? – preguntó Tomoyo con su mejor sonrisa.

Sacaron temas triviales a relucir durante todo el camino. La amatista realmente no quería preocupar a su amigo ni opacarle la felicidad y mucho menos al no tener respuesta a todo lo que surgía en su cabeza. Pero también quería contarle a alguien todo lo ocurrido con Yue, así que, no pudiendo recurrir a su mejor amigo, fue directo con su mejor amiga.

-No lo entiendo – comentó Sakura cuando hubo escuchado todo el relato de la nívea – terminaron así, sin más y dices que no te sientes triste. Pero él es el chico de tus sueños.

-No Saku, creí que lo era – le explicó ella con toda paciencia – pero los sueños no son más que una realidad distorsionada, lejos de ser lo que en verdad es y Yue, es increíble, pero no es lo que yo imaginaba.

-¿Qué dijo Eriol? – preguntó la esmeralda.

-Aún no lo sabe – confesó Tomoyo con un poco de tristeza.

-¿No lo sabe? – interrogó Sakura con la sorpresa reflejada en todo su rostro - ¿qué esperas para decírselo? Él puede ayudarte, da tan buenos consejos y aparte, es tu mejor amigo.

-Lo sé, solo que no he tenido oportunidad – se justificó la chica sabiendo que no era excusa.

Y esa supuesta oportunidad no llegó en todo el día, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente. Tomoyo sabía que más que una oportunidad lo que necesitaba era valor.

Sin previo aviso, el celular sonó. En la pantalla podía leerse claramente "Eriol". La amatista respiró hondo y contestó.

-Hola Eriol.

-¿Quieres pasear? – le preguntó el oji-azul con un tono de voz no muy propio en él.

-Claro – aceptó la chica un poco extrañada.

No supo por qué, pero le tomó mucho más tiempo del necesario arreglarse para salir con su amigo. Cuando por fin hubo terminado, no le gustó lo que llevaba y estuvo muy tentada a cambiarse de nuevo, pero el timbre le indicó que sería en otra ocasión.

Eriol la esperaba al pie de la escalera y al verlo sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago, ¿acaso se estaba enfermando?

Se perdieron por el parque caminando por uno de los muchos lugares que ellos tantas veces habían recorrido juntos. Compraron helados y siguieron sin rumbo fijo. Pero Eriol estaba muy serio, era como si no fuera él mismo. A Tomoyo le recordó un poco el semblante de Yue y no le hacía gracia el que su amigo se comportara así.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó cuando ya no pudo más.

-Sakura me contó algo muy curioso – comenzó el albino viendo hacia otro lado – y Yue me lo confirmó – la chica se estremeció – y solo quiero saber, ¿cómo es que mi mejor amiga no me lo había dicho?

-Eriol yo…

-¿Ya no confías en mí? – dijo dolido viéndola a los ojos.

-Claro que confío en ti – afirmó la amatista – solo no… no sabía cómo decírtelo.

-Con un "ya no salgo con Yue" bastaba – replicó él.

-No es tan fácil como crees – se defendió ella - ¿Yue dijo por qué terminamos? – preguntó recordando de pronto el por qué quería matarlo.

-No quise que me lo dijera – respondió Eriol cerrando los puños – porque quiero que seas tú quien me diga porque terminaste con el chico de tus sueños.

-Porque él no es el chico de mis sueños – le espetó con un poco de rencor – porque tú fuiste quien le dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer para convertirlo en ese chico y eso no era lo que yo quería.

-Claro que era lo que tú querías – renegó él con los ojos inyectados en dolor – querías estar con Yue y yo solo los ayude.

-No Eriol, lo mal interpretaste todo – le gritó – yo quería saber si él era realmente el chico que yo buscaba, si él era mi alma gemela y tu lo arreglaste de tal manera que yo pensara que así era pero no era así… - Eriol se quedó desconcertado por tal confesión, ¿lo había malinterpretado? – no sabes cómo me gustaría que alguien esté a mi lado como lo está Syaoran con Sakura, cómo me gustaría encontrar a esa persona especial que esté siempre conmigo y entonces ya no sentirme tan… incompleta.

Tomoyo derramaba lágrimas tan amargas y dolorosas que Eriol no sabía cómo consolarla. Realmente había malinterpretado los deseos de su amiga y sin embargo, sus palabras lo habían herido profundamente.

-¿Qué hay de mí? - preguntó el pelinegrodestellosazules en casi un susurro. Ya era hora de decirlo, era hora de soltarlo todo tal y como ella había hecho – yo siempre eh estado aquí.

-Lo has estado, eres mi mejor amigo – repuso ella viéndolo fijamente.

Esas palabras, ¿por qué las había pronunciado?, ¿por qué mejor no mejor se había quedado callada?

-¿Recuerdas que prometiste ayudarme a encontrar mi alma gemela? – le preguntó Eriol viendo como intentaba secarse las lágrimas. Le dolía verla así, pero estaba decidido.

-Ya tienes a Yoko – soltó la nívea con una amarga sonrisa.

-¿Yoko? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – cuestionó él.

-Estás con ella – le recordó la pelinegra – lo sé, vi como se besaban – confesó ante la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-¿Viste eso? – preguntó Eriol un poco incómodo – bueno yo… la rechacé. Es que, creo que yo solo lograría lastimarla porque… no la veo más que como una amiga - Tomoyo no supo que sintió ante tal confesión, era algo tan… inexplicable - ¿vas a ayudarme?

-Eriol ahora yo no…

-Es que, realmente creo que puedes ayudarme – insistió él – acabas de decir que te gustaría tener a alguien a tu lado y yo… creo que no ha sido muy importante para ti, pero yo siempre eh estado a tu lado y tal parece que tu nunca me has visto, pero siempre he estado aquí – Tomoyo se quedó muda por lo que le estaba oyendo, quería comprenderlo, pero era tan… irreal, ¿qué era lo que Eriol intentaba decirle? – tal vez puedas ayudarme a que esa chica especial para mí note que estoy a su lado.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme? – le preguntó recuperando el control de sí misma.

-Que yo… estoy aquí contigo, y nunca voy a dejarte – respondió Eriol dando un paso hacia ella – quiero que me ayudes a…

-Tomoyo, Eriol – gritó Sakura justo en el momento más oportuno haciendo sobresaltar a Eriol que de pronto le dieron ganas de mandarla volando al otro lado del mundo. Le había arruinado su oportunidad - ¿qué hacen?

--

El oji-azul se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, se golpeó repetidamente la frente con el puño y lanzó un gran suspiro. A un pelito, a eso había quedado su fracasado intento de confesión. Si la impertinente de su castaña amiga (con su novio tras ella) hubiera llegado solo cinco minutos después, tal vez le hubiera dado tiempo para explicarle y pedirle a Tomoyo todo lo que desde tanto había deseado.

Suspiró una vez más y sin saber por qué, se acercó hacia su escritorio, donde reposaba un bolígrafo sobre una hoja de papel blanca y lisa. Tomó el bolígrafo, lo vio con atención y pensó en todo lo que había pasado, no en ese día, ni en esa semana, ni en ese mes, sino mucho antes, justo cuando él se dio cuenta de todo lo que su mejor amiga despertaba en su interior.

Vio la hoja un segundo y al instante unas brillantes letras se le aparecieron como si ya estuvieran grabadas ahí.

-¿Por qué no? – se cuestionó a sí mismo. Tomó asiento y comenzó a escribir

--

Y la confusión volvió palpable e hiriente bajo el manto gris que la cubría. Tantas interrogantes se le formulaban en la cabeza y, lejos de encontrar respuesta, muchas más se arremolinaban y llegaban sin previo aviso.

Ya no sabía que pensar, que sentir, estaba tan… si tan solo Sakurita no hubiera llegado sin previo aviso a interrumpir su conversación-discusión con Eriol, tal vez y solo tal vez, tendría algunas de las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y vio en su mente a Yue… y a Eriol. Definitivamente Yue la había conquistado gracias a Eriol que, queriendo obrar bien, lo hizo todo mal, lo echó a perder, la había confundido. Realmente Yue solo había seguido sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y es que Eriol la conocía tan bien que sabía que era lo que le gustaba, lo que la disgustaba, sabía pedirle perdón y hacerla sonreír…

Y entonces lo comprendió. Aquella vez que Yue le había dado flores, las veces que supuestamente había planeado una salida con ella, cuando le habló de su autor favorito no fue Yue, todo el tiempo había sido Eriol bajo una máscara. Había sido él quien había sabido conquistarla y sorprenderla de tal forma que realmente creyó que Yue era esa persona "especial" para ella… y había sido Eriol, SU mejor amigo.

¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Cómo es que la conocía tanto? Eran mejores amigos, sí; pero todo eso no había sido cosa de solo mejores amigos, definitivamente no.

Entonces, ¿él qué sentía exactamente por ella? ¿Sólo amistad? ¿Había algo más? ¿Sí, no, tal vez? ¿Qué era esa sensación que de pronto se le plantó en el estómago y comenzó a embriagarla completamente? No era agradable, pero tampoco desagradable, era como una fuerte emoción indescriptible, vértigo, euforia, una explosión de moléculas.

Era Eriol, la persona que había estado buscando, era él. Y todo el tiempo lo había tenido al lado, todo el tiempo y no se había dado cuenta. ¡Qué tonta!, ¡qué idiota! ¿Cómo es que no se había percatado antes? ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ciega? Siempre habían estado juntos y ella como completamente idiota le había dicho que le gustaría tener a alguien al lado puesto que ya había alguien. Idiota, realmente idiota.

De pronto le entraron unas ganas inmensas de correr hacia él y perderse en sus brazos y nunca soltarlo y sentirlo cerca. De pronto pensó en lo lindo que era y se preguntó a qué sabrían sus labios. Sonrío tontamente ante todo lo que estaba pensando.

Y se dio de topes al pensar en lo que se suponía que tenía que decirle. ¿Qué haría? ¿Iría con él y sin más le diría que quería que fueran más que amigos? Claro que no, no podía hacer eso.

-Rayos, ¿por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil? – se preguntó palmeándose la frente.

-------------

ESo es tototototo do amigos, hasta el siguiente capi, espero que haya gustado.

El desenlace llega la siguiente semana, no se lo pierdan.

Y a las pocas (hasta ahora) personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer, muchas gracias. Sigan comentando. Ya saben que estos escritos ustedes los hacen posible.

FELIZ CUMPLE Snip parte 2.

ADIOSIN :D


	3. Cuando ambos queremos

Hola a todos, por fin les traigo el desenlace de esta historia (que espero les haya gustado).

Recuerden que todo (la historia, los diálogos, etc) a excepción de los personajes (propiedad de CLAM) fueron producto de mi extraña (y a veces escasa) imaginación.

Que lo disfruten.

**Cuando ambos queremos**

--

_Doce horas después:_

Tomoyo salió de su casa con el incontrolable deseo de encontrarse justo con la persona que la esperaba sentada en el porche de la puerta. Él volteó su pálido rostro hacia ella y le regaló la más hermosa sonrisa que hubiera visto en su vida completa.

-Hola Tommy – saludó el oji-azul hecho la mar de nervios haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlarse.

-Hola – dijo la joven sintiendo su corazón desbordar.

Comenzaron la caminata con los nervios a flor de piel. Al principio estaban tan cohibidos el uno con el otro que no hablaron en absoluto. No fue hasta que Eriol le comentó sobre una leyenda egipcia muy fuera de serie que leyó en internet que se rompió el hielo entre los dos y siguieron andando como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado.

Al llegar a la escuela coincidieron con Yue. Eriol se sintió un tanto incomodo, ¿cómo se comportaría ella en presencia de los dos? Y sin embargo, Yue los saludó con una cabeceada, Tomoyo le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa y el chico siguió su camino sin volver atrás y sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¿Realmente no piensas…

-No – respondió la amatista antes de que su amigo terminara la pregunta.

-Pero…

-No Eriol – confirmó Tomoyo sonriéndole de forma tranquilizadora - ¿y tú? – señaló un punto frente a ellos.

-Hola – los saludó Yoko que se alejó tras escuchar un débil saludo.

El pelinegrodestellosazules negó con la cabeza y la vista baja.

Las clases transcurrieron lentas, suaves y adormecedoras. Los níveos no veían la hora para salir de ahí, sentían tener cosas más importantes que hacer y muchas otras en qué pensar. Al menos ese era el último día de clases de la semana.

Por fin llegó la hora del receso y todos salieron como estampida hacia el patio.

-Necesito tu ayuda – le gritó Syaoran a Eriol. El chico se le quedó viendo desconcertado – tengo que encontrar al profesor de inglés y tu eres un haz para encontrar personas, así que vamos.

El oji-azul intercambió una rápida mirada con las dos chicas, sacó de un tirón su almuerzo puesto que el chino lo jalaba de la manga y ambos se perdieron por la puerta.

-Espero que lo encuentren rápido – comentó Sakura lanzando un suspiro.

La castaña se dirigió rápidamente a la salida. La amatista tomó su almuerzo y con solo dar un par de pasos se percató de una hoja un tanto decolorada tirada en el suelo. La hermosa caligrafía que iba impregnada en ella la hizo tomarla sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella conocía muy bien esa letra, era de Eriol; seguramente esa hoja se había salido de su mochila con las prisas que le metió Syaoran.

Tomoyo abrió la mochila de su amigo con intención de devolverle su hoja, cuando sin querer sus ojos se deslizaron por la primera línea y supo entonces que no podría devolverla. Ese escrito era indudablemente un pensamiento que Eriol había hecho inspirado en lo que sentía, en lo que vivía, en lo que ambos estaban viviendo.

POR VER QUIEN SEDE PRIMERO

Cuando yo quiero, tú no quieres.

Cuando tú quieres, yo no quiero.

Cuando ambos queremos no nos enteramos.

Y cuando nos enteramos… Somos idiotas.

Si, idiotas por saber lo que queremos y no enterarnos.

Y por enterarnos y no querer darnos cuenta.

Por perder la oportunidad

y seguir nuestra vida con la ignorancia que aceptamos.

Idiotas por aceptarla.

Idiotas por permitir que el otro la acepte.

Idiotas por el miedo a la verdad,

por el miedo de intentarlo y fracasar,

sin saber que no habrá fracaso

y aún así quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

Yo quiero y tu no.

Tú quieres y yo no.

Ambos queremos y no lo sabemos.

Ambos nos enteramos y nos hacemos los despistados.

Idiotas, realmente idiotas,

eso es lo que somos.

Y más idiotas si insistimos en seguir siendo idiotas.

En no vernos teniéndonos en frente.

En dejarnos pasar.

Idiotas si nos perdemos de nuevo sin habernos tenido antes.

Y aun más idiotas si nunca nos tenemos.

¿Aún no te has cansado de todo esto?

Yo sí, por eso he decidido dejar de ser idiota.

¿Me sigues?

Te espero.

Dejemos eso de lado.

Comencemos de nuevo.

Y esta vez sí veámonos.

Cuando yo quiera, tú también quiere.

Cuando tú quieras, yo también querré.

Y entonces, cuando ambos queramos,

será perfecto.

Terminó de leer y volvió al título cuando Sakura se le acercó con curiosidad y leyó por encima de su hombro.

-¡Qué lindo! – exclamó la esmeralda.

-Y qué cierto – agregó la amatista sintiendo como cada renglón era un espejo de sus vidas. Eriol había escrito todo lo que ellos estaban pasando de forma tan acertada que le sorprendió la serenidad con que él había caminado a su lado esa misma mañana.

Y de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos dirigidos hacia él. Y sonrió al ver su rostro tan nítidamente dibujado en su cabeza, en recordar su infancia tan llena gracias a su amistad y en las tardes en compañía pasando horas sin hacer nada, siempre igual de entretenidos.

-Lo encontramos – informó Syaoran minutos antes de que terminara el receso.

-Me alegro mucho – dijo Sakura tomando la mano de su novio.

Tomoyo sintió un poco de envidia por lo que su amiga podía hacer con ese chico y se estremeció al notar que Eriol se había sentado junto a ella dispuesto a comer su almuerzo; sin embargo, justo cuando lo abría sonó la campana de regreso a clases. El oji-azul suspiró pesadamente y agachó la cabeza, derrotado.

-Mala suerte – murmuró, la amatista soltó una risotada baja - ¿te causa gracia mi desgracia? – le preguntó fingiendo molestarse.

-Un poco – respondió ella sonriendo.

-¿Los dejamos solos? – les preguntó el castaño después de unos segundos en los que ambos se observaban fijamente.

-Démonos prisa o el profesor no nos dejará entrar – repuso el inglés fingiendo no haber escuchado a su compañero.

--

-¿Van a hacer algo mañana? – preguntó Sakura cuando llegaban a la puerta de la escuela.

-Depende – dijo Eriol.

-¿Depende de qué? – siguió la esmeralda.

-De lo que tengas planeado – respondió Eriol restándole importancia.

-Vamos al cine a ver una película de amor – dijo (gritó) la castaña.

-Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer – dijo el oji-azul rápidamente fingiendo un ataque de pánico pre-examen… película de amor=película cursi=siesta en el cine=ni loco.

-Eriol – lo reprendió la amatista conteniendo una carcajada.

-Es la verdad – se defendió – tengo que… hacer mi tarea, pasar horas de caridad con mi madre y después con mi padre, tengo que visitar a mi abuela y también pasear al perro y…

-¿Pasar horas de caridad con tus padres? – preguntó la amatista levantando una ceja – tu abuela está en Inglaterra y no tienes perro.

-Es cierto, mañana compraré uno – soltó fingiendo una emoción extrema – ¿qué será? Chihuahua, bulldog, callejero o golden retriever, dálmata tal vez…

-Con decir que no quieres ir al cine basta – lo interrumpió el castaño – no tienes por qué dar esas excusas.

-Es la verdad Syaorancito – repuso Eriol con un puchero - ¿tampoco me crees como la fea de Tomoyo?

-Oye – se quejó la nívea levantando el puño para golpearlo.

-Es broma princesa – se apresuró a decir el pelinegrodestellosazules produciendo una extraña reacción en su amiga que no vio.

-Entonces… ¿qué perrito vas a comprar? – preguntó la despistada Sakura.

--

_A la mañana siguiente:_

El oji-azul leía cómodamente sentado en su sofá favorito. Hacía una mañana espléndida y él no tenía nada más que hacer que eso, leer. Pero era preferible a ir a pagar al cine para quedarse dormido; sí, era preferible.

-¿De nuevo leyendo Sherlock Honcks? – le preguntó una voz sumamente familiar.

-Elemental mi querida Daidoji, elemental – respondió el albino sin bajar el libro.

-Bien gran detective – comenzó la amatista – si es en verdad tan sorprendente como dicen, ¿puede decirme que hago aquí?

-Claro, no puedes estar ni medio día sin verme – bromeó el inglés – o estabas muy aburrida en tu casa.

-Tienes mucha razón, no puedo estar medio día sin verte – dijo ella sinceramente – y si estaba aburrida en mi casa.

-¿Qué se te ocurre princesa? – preguntó Eriol dejando el libro a un lado e inclinándose hacia adelante con interés.

-Pensaba en el parque, helado, una bicicleta – tanteó ella divertida al ver como en cada cosa que mencionaba él asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué esperamos?

-A que Sherlock Honcks prácticamente realice otro milagro – respondió ella.

-Caso cerrado, vámonos – Eriol tomó la nívea mano de su amiga y la condujo hacia la cochera por su bicicleta.

Sin perder tiempo, salieron al parque a toda velocidad. Eriol conducía y Tomoyo iba sentada en la pequeña parrilla de la bicicleta. ¿Hacía cuanto que no hacían eso? Mucho realmente. Era extraño, de pequeños solían montar horas y horas sus bicicletas y disfrutaban enormemente esos momentos de ocio.

Iban a toda velocidad por una cuesta. Ante la excitación y la adrenalina que sus cuerpos liberaban, ambos fueron extendiendo los brazos como aves al vuelo sintiendo la maravillosa brisa en sus rostros, el vértigo en sus estómagos, el poder de la velocidad.

Todo iba bien hasta que sintieron perdido el control de la bicicleta.

Eriol bajo los pies intentando frenar un poco, pero fue en vano. La bicicleta se dio de lleno contra un árbol haciéndolos caer con una fuerte sacudida, Eriol encima de Tomoyo.

Y sin embargo, más que quejidos, sus risas eran lo que rompían el canto de los pájaros en los árboles cercanos.

Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta en la situación en la que estaban dejaron de reír y sus sonrisas se fueron borrando poco a poco. A escasos centímetros, esa era la distancia que los separaba. ¿Y si la borraba?, ¿si se atrevía a quitar esa molesta distancia entre sus labios? Eriol sonrió de nuevo antes de incorporarse y quedar sentado sobre las secas hojas.

-Auch – soltó Tomoyo imitando al oji-azul – no volveré a montar una bicicleta contigo.

-Lo siento, ¿dónde te duele? – le preguntó Eriol viendo como se pasaba las manos repetidamente por los brazos y las piernas.

-Aquí – respondió ella señalándose la muñeca a la vez que hacía un puchero. Eriol la tomó con cuidado, la tocó como si fuera de fina porcelana y depositó un beso sobre ella. Tomoyo se sonrojó fuertemente por eso. Le sonrió cuando él le devolvió la mano y siguió – aquí también – se señaló la rodilla; Eriol sonrió antes de besar el punto donde ella señalaba – aquí – señaló cerca de su sien izquierda y Eriol tuvo que levantarse un poco para poder besarle ese lugar – aquí – señaló su mandíbula, muy cerca de su oído. Vio como Eriol cerraba los ojos antes de rozar ese lugar con sus labios – hay un lugar más que me duele – le dijo cuando él se hubo separado un poco.

-¿Dónde? – le preguntó el oji-azul con un hermoso brillo en los ojos y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Aquí – respondió la amatista alcanzando los labios del chico con los suyos.

Eriol abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que Tomoyo estaba haciendo, que era casi nada, lo estaba besando, ¡besándolo! Por Kami, ¡lo estaba besando! cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes deseos.

Y justo en ese momento, el oji-azul se encontró con una gran encrucijada: ¿qué era mejor? ¿Cerrar los ojos e intentar despertar todas sus células sensoriales justo donde ella estaba tocando o dejar los ojos abiertos y embriagarse de la hermosa visión que pudiera tener un enamorado (ella con los ojos cerrados y el rostro teñido de un increíble color rojo)?

Al fin, creyéndolo lo más oportuno, fue cerrando lentamente los ojos y se dejó llevar devolviéndole el beso, intentando poner en él los sentimientos que tantas veces le había querido gritar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que iniciaran ese dulce contacto? No tenían ni idea, pero de algo estaban completamente seguros, no querían romperlo. Era magnífica la sensación, la liberación de hormonas, el aumento de ritmo cardiaco, las locas pulsaciones en sus cajas torácicas, los ligeros temblores en manos y labios; era simplemente el más grandioso contacto que hubieran compartido con alguien, el beso con mayor sentimiento y con mejor sabor en sus vidas.

Y como en toda historia de fantasía hay un dragón, en esta su nombre es "aire", amargo aire, incoloro aire, MALDITO aire. Los jóvenes tuvieron que separarse de mala gana para llenar sus pulmones de ese feroz dragón. Entonces llegó el momento de poner a trabajar las neuronas… ¿qué había pasado ahí? ¿Un simple arrebato de locura? ¿El deseo de demostrar una teoría? ¿El momento de la verdad?

Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que Eriol veía a Tomoyo más hermosa que nunca? Y ¿cómo es que Tomoyo veía las estrellas en los ojos de Eriol? ¿Cómo es que ambos estaban sonrojados como nunca en su vida? Y lo más importante de todo ¿cómo es que querían repetirlo una y otra y 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 veces más?

-Creo que fue una caída extraña – comentó el níveo un tanto apenado - ¿cómo es que…

-Yo… no quiero seguir siendo idiota – respondió dejando atónito al albino – esta vez prometo verte.

-¿Cómo es que… leíste algo extraño y sin sentido, sin ton ni son y con muchos insultos, dícese de la palabra "idiota"? – preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-Tal vez – respondió la amatista viendo como el chico se reprimía internamente – creo que es muy extraño, no tiene sentido pero si razón y… no lo sé, tal vez… ahora ambos queramos.

Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo que lograran justificarlo, pero no encontró las palabras que necesitaba; se limitó a sonreír y contagiar su expresión a la amatista.

Tal vez ya no había necesidad de más palabras, tal vez todo ya estaba dicho, todo resuelto, todo en su lugar. Fuera como fuere, ambos se levantaron y siguieron su camino tomados de la mano como muchas otras veces, pero esa vez por vez primera.

--

_Dos semanas después:_

-Esperaaaaa, ya te dije que lo siento – se excuso el oji-azul.

-No parece sincero – objetó ella.

-Soy sincero, cien por ciento sincero y en serio lo siento princesa – y elo ahí pidiendo disculpas por… algo sin importancia (quedarse dormido en el cine mientras se suponía que estaban viendo una de esas cursis películas rosas).

-Pero… - lo incitó a continuar.

-No se me dan esas películas cursis – soltó él con desesperación – son tan cursis, dan sueño y por tu culpa ayer no dormí.

-Tú fuiste quien me llamó – se defendió la amatista.

-Es que quería escucharte – repuso el níveo apenado.

¿Cómo podía seguir molesta con él después de eso?

-De acuerdo, no volveremos a ver una película tan cursi - dijo Tomoyo.

-Pero a ti te gustan – repuso Eriol.

-Pero a ti no, no tienes porque consentirme en todo - objetó ella – Sakura podrá acompañarme cuando quiera ver una y de esa forma también se salva Syaoran.

-¿Sakura? Genial, porque realmente me dan mucho sueño – confesó el pelinegro, tomó la mano de su novia y comenzaron a caminar.

Realmente Eriol era mucho mejor novio que Yue, solo bastaron los primeros segundos para que ella pudiera darse cuenta de eso, era más tierno, más cariñoso… mucho más cariñoso y sus besos, vaya que eran adictivos. Lo extraño era que a nadie le había sorprendido su repentino cambio de relación.

--

_Sakura y Syaoran:_

-Genial, ya se estaban tardando – dijo Syaoran cuando terminaron su relato - picarones.

-Me alegro mucho, se ven tan lindos juntos – gritó Sakura para seguidamente estrangular a ambos en un feroz abrazo.

El resto de sus amigos soltaron un muy fuerte "AL FIN" al unisón e incluso algunos maestros los felicitaron por "abrir los ojos".

--

_Sus padres:_

-¡¿Cómo dices?!!! – cuestionó el señor Hiraguizawa un tanto alterado – ¿estás diciendo que hasta ahora son novios?

-Pensé que habían comenzado a salir desde hace como dos años – confesó la madre del oji-azul apenando a ambos níveos.

-Mamá…

-Es que era tan obvio que se tenían algo entre manos – siguió el señor Hiraguizawa – aparte no hacías otra cosa que hablar de Tomoyo o Tommy (que es la misma persona).

-Papá… - soltó Eriol más que coloreado.

-Bueno, por fin podemos afirmar que eres la hija que nunca tuvimos – le dijo la señora Hiraguizawa a Tomoyo.

Generalmente los señores Hiraguizawa presentaban a sus amigos a Tomoyo como su hija pequeña, adoptiva o futura (aun que eso no lo sabía su verdadero hijo), lo mismo que la señora Daidoji que presentaba a Eriol como su hijo adoptivo o futuro. Era un lío cuando ambas familias iban a las mismas fiestas (o sea se casi siempre).

-¿Realmente hasta ahora son novios? – preguntó la señora Daidoji – y yo que ya los había presentado como pareja en mis últimas veinte reuniones de sociedad.

-Mamá… - soltó la amatista. ¿Cómo a su madre se le había ocurrido hacer eso?

-Bueno, todos lo comentaban así que… - se excusó su madre restándole importancia – solo di una conclusión razonable

--

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – le preguntó el oji-azul a la nívea.

-Si estas pensando en cómo nuestros padres creíamos que éramos novios desde quién sabe cuándo, sí, estoy pensando lo mismo que tú – respondió Tomoyo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Exactamente, hay gente tan extraña en este mundo.

-Como tu – agregó la chica divertida por la expresión de perplejidad que puso el oji-azul.

-Eres cruel – dijo Eriol haciendo varios pucheros.

-Solo digo la verdad, eres bastante extraño – bromeó Tomoyo y Eriol se quedó petrificado donde estaba. La chica se acercó a su oído y dijo – y así te quiero.

-Bueno, solo por esta vez te perdonaré princesa – dijo el albino con las mejillas bien teñidas.

-Gracias – repuso la amatista para seguidamente unir sus labios con los de él por unos segundos.

¿Almas gemelas? Hay varios millones de personas en el mundo y solo una corresponde a otra verdaderamente, ¿se llegan a encontrar? Solo en casos especiales, cuando se desea realmente, cuando se busca bien, cuando se abren bien los ojos. Lo que es realmente cierto es que todos participamos en esa busca. Todos estamos en busca de…

--

Y eso es totototodo amigos.

Espero les haya gustado, y a los que no, lo sientoooo, pero no os preocupeis, ya tengo ideas para dos fics que espero publicar muuuy pronto.

Esperen la publicación de.... Juego de opciones.

ADIOSIN :D


End file.
